Who Ever Said Love Was Easy?
by regina.michelle
Summary: Just when everything is going good, something like this has to happen. What will happen to Starr and Langston when they find out Dorian was murdered?" And what will happen when Langston is framed for it? Will they work it out?
1. Chapter 1

**Who Ever Said Love Was Easy?**

**Chapter 1**

** So far it had been a good day, or at least a better day. Langston starred out the window with tears pouring down her face, it had been two days since she had found out about the murder. The funeral was tomorrow she wanted to get it over with and the only thing that was going to get her through was knowing that Markko was by her side. **

** As if answering her thoughts Markko walked into the room at that very moment. "Langston, how are you doing? Cole called and said he and Starr are going to come over in a little bit, apparently Starr isn't doing very good either, and since you two haven't seen each other since you found out he figured you all probably wanted to talk. That maybe it would help." Markko walked over and sat down next to Langston as he said this. "Of course Starr isn't doing very well, NOBODY is doing well. We all just found out Dorian was murdered! For crying out loud!" Langston replied as tears ran down her face. **

**Markko hugged Langston, he wished there was something he could do, but what could he do Dorian had been murdered and there wasn't anything he could do to change that. "Lanngston I'm sorry about Dorian, I really am is there anything I can do to help?" Markko asked just as the doorbell rang. "Yes," Langston answered, "you can answer the door."  
**

** Markko answers the door expecting Cole and Starr, but he is surprised to see police come barging into the house. "The house is surrounded so don't try to run!" one of the police officers shouts. "Markko I am sorry, but we are here to arrest Langston. Now I don't want to do this but we suspect her for killing Dorian and we are going to have to take her down to the station." Bo explains to Markko. **

** Markko looks up and sees Langston coming down the stair in handcuffs with tears running down her face. "I can't believe you think I murdred my own mother!" she is yelling at the police officer who is ignoring her. Markko runs over to her, "Langston, it will be okay I promise we will get this stratened out." Langston glances at Markko then turns to Bo. "I can't believe you think I would murder my own mother. Whether you believe me or not I am NOT Lola."**

** Langston is dragged out to the police car, just as Starr and Cole pull up. Starr jumps out of the car. "What is going on?" she yells. Marrko who is freaking out goes to Langston, "I will be at the police station as soon as you get there, ok?" "Okay," Langston replies. Cole walks over to Markko,"What's going on?!?"  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Starr sat in the passengers seat while Cole drove. Starr still couldn't believe what had happened. She couldn't help but think how everything had been going so well. And now this had to happen she and Cole have been married for 3 years now, Hope is healthy and almost 4, Cole is working for Bo at the police station,Starr is now a sophmore in college, and they finally have our own place. Not to mention Langston and Markko just got Married and moved into their own place.

Starr turned to Cole "When you talked to Markko did he mention how Langston was doing?" "He said and I quote 'she isn't eating like anything dude and she is crying ALL the time.'" he answered trying to at least make her smile. Hope who was sitting in the back interrupted now "Momma Auntie Langston isn't being a good girl if she isn't eating ANYTHING. Remember how you aways tell me I got to eat somthing if I want to grow up and be healthy like you. And Auntie Langston won't grow up and be healthy if she don't eat." Starr turned to face Hope "Hope, Langston is healthy, but she is just upset right now." Starr said trying not to upset Hope as well. "Why is she upset?" Hope asked. "Is it because of Auntie Dorion? Because if it a is I am sad bout that to but tell her it'll be okay," Hope added. "Aw Hope that is sweet of you to say. I tell you what how about you tell her that when we got there. I bet it will make her feel better." Starr replied holding back tears.

As they were pulling into Markko and Langston's driveway Starr and Cole both knew right away something was wrong. Their driveway was filled with police cars and policemen were surrounding the house.

As soon as Cole stopped the car Starr jumped out as fast as she could. "What is going on?" she yelled and ran over to Markko. Who was standing there shocked. As Starr reached Markko she saw Langston being shoved into a police car. Cole walked up holding Hope and putting his free arm around Starr. "Whats going on?" he asked Markko.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Markko got in the car with Starr, Cole, and Hope. They followed the police car to the station. Markko was freaking out. "They can't make Langston go to jail. She is innocent. I know she is I was with her the night Dorian was murdered. She didn't do it." Markko said with frustration. "Markko, we believe you but we have to explain that to the judge." Starr said trying to comfort Markko. Hope now interested in what was going on asked "Is Aunty Langston okay? Am I going to get to see her?" "Hope I don't think you are going to be able to see Langston today. I'm sorry. I am going to drop Markko and Starr off at the police station then I am going to drop you off at Grandma Marty's. Okay?" Cole replied to Hope, who mumbled "Okay," under her breath.

Cole pulled up to the police station, he turned to Starr, "I'll be back as soon as I drop Hope off. Okay?" Cole said then kissed Starr on the cheek. "Okay," Starr replied in a frightened voice.

As Cole drove off, Starr turned to Markko, "Are you okay?" "Yah, I think I will be okay I just really want to see Langston." Markko replied in a sharp voice. Starr and Markko quickly walked into the police station. "Bo!" Markko yelled getting his attention. "I'm going to make a phone call." Starr whispered to Markko who completely ignored her. "Bo, please tell me you can get this straightened out. Langston is innocent I know she is I was with her the night of the murder." Bo turned to Markko. "I believe you, but... there is evidence against Langston. Now she can be released on bail. But she is going to have to go to court." "Is there anyway we can prove her innocent and she won't have to go to court?" Markko asked. "All I can say is she better have a really good alibi."

"Oh my God! What are we going to do? I can't believe they think I murdered my own mother!" Langston said later that night as her, Starr, Cole, and Markko were all sitting in the living room trying to figure out what to do. "Okay, so they said your finger prints were on the knife, that she was stabbed with." Cole said. "Yah, but I didn't kill her so whoever did wanted to frame me." Langston answered. Starr looked up now, "How did they get your finger prints on the knife?" "It was the knife I was using to cut a watermelon earlier that day. When I was over at Dorian's. It was laying on the counter when she was murdered. They probably just picked it up and stabbed her." Langston answered know tears were running down her face and Starr's as well. "But we have an alibi, I mean you were with me at the movies." Markko added. "Ya, but can you prove it?" Cole said. Markko replied "I have the ticket stubs still will that count?" "I think we need something better." Cole answered. "Ya, we do but I have just the thing." Starr replied with a big smile on her face.


End file.
